


Christmas Lights

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Date, Christmas Lights, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: There was always something special about Christmas lights to Asahi. It could be because of all the various colors there were or the magnificent displays. It could also be the memories behind them, like walking around the park with a beautiful display with his family.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> You know, I wonder if some writers worry about their betas figuring out the piece their writing is for them. That the surprise is ruined and that it won’t be the same the second time. I don’t wonder that because I trick mine :D
> 
> Merry Christmas Lina!!!
> 
> Thank you for being one of the biggest blessings in my life and one of the greatest friends. I’m looking forward to hearing what you have to say when we get on call ♡

There was always something special about Christmas lights to Asahi. It could be because of all the various colors there were or the magnificent displays. It could also be the memories behind them, like walking around the park with a beautiful display with his family. Tiny Asahi, who had just been five at the time, remembered his eyes widening as they made their way through the park. He had held his Grandmother’s hand, she had smiled at him as the two slowly had made their way. His Grandfather right behind them, pushing the wheelchair behind them in case she grew tired or felt like her legs would give out from underneath her. 

“Granny, are you okay? Do you need to rest?” Little Asahi would always ask her, when they came to a stop for a moment. His Grandmother would look down at her precious Grandson and smile, patting his head.

“I’m fine, my sweet boy. You don’t have to worry about me, I just needed to catch my breath.” She would always answered. But even at the age of five, he’d worried about her as her body grew weaker. So whenever his Grandparents came with them anywhere, Asahi stayed by her side to make sure she would be okay. 

When her body would grow tired, she’d sit back in her wheelchair and pat her lap for her Grandson to join her. With a simple nod, Asahi would climb into her lap and lean against her as the family continued to walk around the park. Granny always had a blanket for her legs and when her husband would give it to her, she would always wrap her and Asahi up. Making sure he’d be shielded from the cold winter night.

Granny had passed away when Asahi had been twelve and since then, going to look at the Christmas lights hadn’t been the same anymore. Her presence was missed and each time the family would go, Asahi missed her more. 

After he graduated from high school, Asahi never returned to the Christmas display at the park. It just didn’t feel right without her there. But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss the park’s display, it was something that always made him excited for Christmas. All around him, Christmas decorations put people into the Christmas mood, but they didn’t work on him. It was when Asahi was three when he was brought to the display for the first time, back then it had felt like a miracle to him.

From what his Mother always told him, it was Granny that suggested they should go to the display. After learning that, Asahi was happy to hear that it was Granny that had started the tradition. How much he missed her.

So whenever Christmas time came, Asahi would always stop on his way from work to look at the brightness of the lights. But he never entered and returned home. 

Another year would pass that he wouldn’t get to see those lights, something he had accepted a long, long time ago.

Until tonight.

“Asahi! Let’s go look at the Christmas light display at the park!” Noya exclaimed one evening. Asahi looked up from washing the dishes and turned towards his boyfriend.

“W-what?”

“Let’s go the Christmas light display at the park! Shouyou sent me pictures last night when him and Kageyama went on their date.” Noya exclaimed while pulling his phone out. Asahi looked at the picture, Hinata and Kageyama in front of a light display that looked like a rocking horse. Hinata smiling big with his eyes closed and Kageyama signing the peace sign.

_ “Oh honey, look at that big rocking horse! Wouldn’t you like to have one that big?” _

_ “Yeah that would be super fun!” _

“...lots of lights and new stuff too! Oh, and they said the cafe in the park was super good and warmed them up!” Noya explained, cutting Asahi away from a memory and back to his excited boyfriend.

“What? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” 

“Asahi, let’s go on a date to the park and look at the Christmas lights! I’ve never been there before and have always wanted too!” Noya suggested, leaning forward against the counter that separate the two men. “It’ll be a lot of fun!”

Looking at how excited Noya was, Asahi wanted to say yes. But in the back of his head, he wanted to say no. To him, the lights reminded him of his Grandmother and that made his chest ache. What he would do for another year to look at the lights with her.

“Please? It sounded like they had a lot of fun and I’ve never been there before.” Noya pouted while crossing his arms.

But on the other hand, Noya had never seen the lights before and really wanted to go see them. This could be a fun date, especially since Noya always made everything just that more fun. Seeing Noya’s face light up at the sight of the displays was something he did want to see.

Say yes or say no?

“...Why not? It sounds fun.” Asahi smiled softly. Noya’s eyes widened as he gasped.

“ALRIGHT!”

* * *

“Whoa!!”

That was the first thing Noya said as they entered the park, his eyes shining like stars as he stared at the tunnel of blue lights. Asahi looked up after having obtained their tickets, the tunnel of blue lights.

“ _ Look at the blue lights, honey. It looks like it could be the sea. _ ”

“If they had sea creatures, this would be the ocean.” Asahi commented as Noya turned around and nodded.

“Yeah! It really could! How long does it go on for?” The libero eagerly asked.

“The whole main route of the display and there’s these entryways that bring you to other parts of the display.” Asahi explained, pointing in the direction.

“Like the rocking horse?!”

“Yeah, I think the rocking horse is towards the back.” Asahi chuckled.

“Well what are we waiting for?! Let’s look at everything!” Noya exclaimed, taking Asahi’s hand and pulling him toward the first entrance.

The memories were coming back, each old display had a story behind it. The new displays were just as beautiful as the old ones had been, new stories to add to the new displays. There was a display of pandas with Christmas hats on and waving to everyone that passes them. It was cute, they even made noises that just added to it. Noya’s eyes lit up the moment they saw the rocking horse, Asahi knew this was one thing he was the most excited about. 

“Asahi! Let’s take a picture in front of it!” Noya suggested as he pulled his phone out. Asahi bent down enough to where he’d be in the picture. They leaned against each other’s cheeks and smiled with the rocking horse behind them.

“We look good!” Noya smiled as the two looked at the picture, the glowing white lights from the horse added to the picture, it really did look nice. 

“Yeah, we do.” Asahi smiled as the two went to look at the next few displays. Holding Noya’s hand right into his, the couple looked at the newer displays. Such as a candy cane themed train and elves making gingerbread cookies. 

Or as Noya said, “Experimenting to make the taste really punch you in the face!”

Asahi couldn’t help but laugh at that. Such a Noya thing to say.

They continued on until they reached a tree, where there lights in the shape of doves. Asahi’s eyes widened as Noya took a look at the hanging lights.

“These are nice.” Noya commented, they really did look nice. “I like how there are different sizes of the birds.”

Asahi nodded. The libero went ahead and looked up at all the doves above, leaving Asahi to stare at them from the spot he stood at. 

“I think we’re getting close to the cafe! I think I can smell the food-”

“I haven’t been back here in five years.” Asahi blurted out quietly. Noya turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh?” He asked while watching as Asahi went up to the tree and laid a hand against it.

“This is my first time coming back here in over five years. So much has changed, so much I wish she could see.” Asahi said. Noya tilted his head to the side, what was he talking about? WHO was he talking about?

“The doves were always my Granny’s favorite display. I can’t believe they’re still here.”

Noya’s eyes softened, he knew how much Asahi had loved his Granny and how much he missed her. From everything he was told about her, Noya really wished he would have gotten to meet her before she had passed away. She sounded so loving and gentle, she must be the one where Asahi got his gentle side from.

“Every year, we would come here and walk around the display since I was three. I stopped after I graduated high school because it just wasn’t the same without her. I would stop and look at the park and see all the lights, but never would go in. Seeing all of these new displays, Granny would have loved them. Like the waving pandas.” Asahi chuckled. “She loved pandas and would have gotten a kick out of seeing them wave.”   
  
Asahi stopped and looked up at the doves. “But no matter what; no matter what new displays would come out that year, the doves were always her favorite. There was always something about them that she loved, maybe because they look gorgeous or that I called them chickens the first time we came here.”

Asahi felt his eyes grow wet as he thought of all the memories with her at this park. Dammit, why did she have to die?! What he would do to bring her back, just for one day! Just enough time to bring her to see the new displays, how much she would love them.

“Hey,” Noya started, putting a hand on Asahi’s shoulder. “I know you miss her and I can’t image what you must be thinking now. But don’t you think that maybe coming here would be good? Being able to see the lights, like the doves, bring back some good memories? Like you just said, you called them chickens.” Noya smiled.

“I think she’s looking down at you from above and smiling down at you. She’s following you in spirit and you never came here after high school, she must have missed the doves. I can imagine how happy she must be to be back here.” Noya shrugged while he explained, he was trying his best to give some sort of comfort. Noya grabbed for Asahi’s hand and lightly squeezed it.

“I want to come here every year, Asahi. I want to come here when we’re engaged, married and have kids. I especially want to come here and walk around the park when we’re old and gray. To remember all the stories that all the old displays have and make new stories for the new displays. It must be feeling empty without her being here but,” Noya took Asahi’s other hand into his and squeezed them both.

“But maybe I can fill that empty space just a little maybe?” Noya asked as he smiled at Asahi. 

The former ace stared at his boyfriend, not noticing the tears falling. Noya stood up on his tippy toes and wiped them away gently. Asahi smiled and placed his hands on top of Noya’s hands.

“She would have loved to have meet you, Yuu. She would have loved to tell you stories about when I was young and when we would come here, she’d make it a point to stay here just a bit longer. To take in the view of the doves, that she loved so much.” Asahi responded as he wrapped his arms around Noya, bringing their foreheads together. 

“And you know, you’re right. I bet she’s happy to be back here now after five years and you’re right, it is empty. But even while we were here, it’s not as empty as I thought it would be, because you’re here.” Asahi smiled again. “I can see us coming back here for years now and sitting under these save doves, watching as our kids look in amazement at all the lights.”

“Yeah, I think we have a future with these lights.” Noya smiled back. 

“I agree. So how about we head to the cafe and get some food?”

“Yeah, sounds good!” 

As they walked away, Asahi looked back at the doves and smiled.

‘ _ I hope you enjoyed the doves, Granny. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY LINA!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr, TokiKurp ♡


End file.
